deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Morbucks VS Bowser Jr
Princess Morbucks VS Bowser Jr is a what if Death Battle. QUICK NOTE: This episode was written BEFORE the powerpuff girls reboot had aired. As such, nothing from the reboot has been taken into account for Princess Morbucks. It may even be possible that the Reboot changes the outcome, who knows. Once the reboot has been out for long enough, I may even visit this episode. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this fight as it is right now~ Description The Powerpuff Girls VS Super Mario. Today we have two of the most spoiled brats in fiction. But which of these kids has had more power given to them by their fathers? Interlude Wiz: I may not be a father, but I know that raising a child is real hard work. You have to make sure to give them clear directions as to what they can and can't have and do. Boomstick: Or you could just give them absolutely everything they ask for and hope they love you in return. Though this usually just results in little brats who expect everything in life to be given to them. Wiz: Such as Princess Morbucks, rival of the Powerpuff Girls Boomstick: And Bowser Jr. Bowser's beloved, and only, biological child. Wiz: Both of these kids have used their influence over their fathers to get absolutely everything they want... Boomstick: Including the ability to kick some serious ass! Wiz: But who is truly superior? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Princess Morbucks Wiz: The city of Townsville! A sprawling seaside metropolis that's home to... Boomstick: Monsters, criminals, evil science monkeys and even THE DEVIL HIMSELF! Wiz: ...Uhh, well, I was going to say "The Powerpuff Girls". But you're not wrong! Despite seeming almost utopian, Townsville has probably the highest crime rate in all of the USA. So it's a good thing The Powerpuffs are around. Boomstick: Seriously, Powerpuffs? The hell kinda superhero team name is that? They should've been called The Whoopass Girls or something! Wiz: Well they're only kids. They still go to kindergarten! And they're not the only ones either. Just as superheroes still have to go to school, so do supervillains. Boomstick: Enter, Princess Morbucks! Princess: I'll need the milk money for my first day of new school... -Her father hands her a large wad of $100 bills- Princess: *sigh* I suppose it'll do... NAME: PRINCESS MORBUCKS AGE: 5 HEIGHT: SHORT DC FAN A PARODY OF LITTLE ORPHAN ANNIE WARBUCKS Boomstick: Question, Wizard. What is she a princess of..? Wiz: Oh, she's not an actual princess. Princess is her first name. Boomstick: Wha-... Who names their kid Princess?! Wiz: Princess Morbucks is only child of the impossibly rich Morbucks family. Yes, She is an only child. Her anime incarnation is a completely separate entity and, as such, will not be included in this analysis. Boomstick: Anyway, On her first day of school, Princess was immediately outshined by her classmates, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. And since she wasn't used to sharing her spotlight, she tried to steal it right back from them by declaring herself the fourth powerpuff girl. Wiz: The girls laughed her off and told her that she couldn't join if she didn't have powers. So princess decided that she would simply buy herself some superpowers. Buttercup: You can't just buy superpowers. Princess: Oh yeah? Tell that to batman! RAZOR TIARAS WRIST MOUNTED GRAPPLE GUNS MONEYTOVS: MOLOTOV COCKTAILS MADE OF MONEY JETPACK: UNKNOWN TOP SPEED (CAPABLE OF KEEPING UP WITH THE POWERPUFF GIRLS) Wiz: That night, after school, Princess went home and... uhh... "requested" that her father give her money to buy herself superpowers. And thanks to his seemingly limitless bank account, he gave her all the money she needed. Boomstick: Using this money, she developed several tools and gadgets overnight. Including Razor sharp tiaras that she could throw like batarangs! Grapple guns which she could used to catch foes or swing around like spiderman! And a freakin' jet pack! Wiz: However, Princess is only five years old, and she never did learn how to throw her razor tiaras or use her grapple gun quite right. The jet pack, on the other hand, she got a lot of experience with! Also, since then, she added Moneytovs to her arsenal. Boomstick: Moneytovs..? Wiz: Wads of dollar bills that explode into flames when lit and thrown. It's a molotov cocktail... But made with money. Boomstick: Nu-uh. No! That's just wrong. You don't just throw away perfectly good money like that unless it's in a strip club! Wiz: Going back to her jet pack for a moment, while it's top speed is unknown, with it, Princess is capable of keeping up with the Powerpuff girls during combat. And outside of combat, the powerpuffs are faster than the speed of light! While it's doubtful that Princess can go THAT fast, she is still capable of moving fast enough to become invisible to the human eye. Boomstick: Too bad for her that that doesn't count the powerpuff girls. Wiz: Despite all these gadgets, Princess was unable to proove herself worthy of being a powerpuff girl. Boomstick: So she gave up and went back to her studies, going on to live a happy healthy life! ... Boomstick: ...Nah, she let her obsession consume her, stepped up her game and decided to create a full on iron man style suit instead! With the absolute worst name possible... THE FIBRE-O-TOMIC-OMIC PALM AND CROWN LASER BLASTERS MINOR LIGHTNING CONTROL SUPER STRENGTH EQUAL TO THAT OF A POWERPUFF DEFLECTS LASERS AND CREATES FORCEFIELDS FLEXIBLE, YET EXTREMELY DURABLE Wiz: The Fibre-o-tomic-omic. Boomstick: I mean, really? She could have just called it something like "The princess powersuit" but instead she went with THAT mouthful?! Wiz: Bad naming aside, this battlesuit is incredible. While the first incarnation was made of a gold colored metal, that was very clearly not actually gold, it was eventually destroyed by Blossom. Since then, however, the suit has been upgraded and improved in almost every possible way. Now, rather that being metallic, the Fibre-o-tomic-omic seems to be made of some kind of super-fabric, capable of surviving things no ordinary fabric should. It can also deflect laser beams and bring up forcefields on a whim. Boomstick: On top of the defences, the fibre-whatever can also launch powerful energy blasts from the palms of her hands and from the gem in her crown. And it seems to have some minor electrokinesis. Wiz: It ALSO gives Princess physical strength equal to that of a powerpuff girl. Meaning that Princess in the fibre-o-tomic-omic is capable of lifting entire mountains! Boomstick: Awesome..! I'd love me wanna them fibre-o-thingies. Too bad the only one in the world is a dress made for a five year old... Wiz: Princess doesn't wear her fibre-o-tomic-omic as regular clothes though. Only when she needs it. When she's not wearing it, she keeps it in the trunk of her limousine. Boomstick: Which is stupid. I'd be wearing that thing at all times. What's that? You wanna kick me outta the store? PALM LASER!! OTHER WEAPONS: VARIOUS LASER GUNS ANTIDOTE X GUN ATTACK JET SPEEDBOAT TANK Wiz: Hidden out in a desert just outside of Townsville is Princess' Warehouse of Weaponry. Here, tons and tons of different weapons and vehicles can be found. Including various laser guns. Boomstick: Though I don't really see the point. She has laser blasters in her suit! Wiz: There is the Antidote X gun, created by the evil scientist Mojo Jojo. This gun is capable of stealing any powers the target has that stem from Chemical X. She also has three state-of-the-art vehicles. An attack jet, a speedboat and a tank. All three of these vehicles are equiped with powerful, chemical x seeking weaponry. Though they have been shown capable of destroying one another. Boomstick: I shouldn't be jealous of a five year old girl. It feels wrong..! FEATS KNOCKED OUT BUBBLES WITH A SINGLE LASER SHOT KNOCKED OUT BUTTERCUP WITH TWO PHYSICAL ATTACKS SURVIVES HITS FROM THE POWERPUFFS AND THE ROWDYRUFFS DAILY UNUSUALLY HIGH PAIN THRESHOLD OUT OF HER FIBRE-O-TOMIC-OMIC TRICKED SANTA INTO GIVING HER REAL SUPERPOWERS ONCE BOUGHT ALL OF TOWNSVILLE AND LEGALIZED ALL CRIME Wiz: With her suit, Princess was capable of knocking out two of the powerpuff girls within three attacks. She also constantly takes hits from the powerpuff girls on an almost daily basis. And remember, these are the girls who can move faster than light and can lift mountains. Boomstick: And even without the fibre-matic 9000... Wiz: Fibre-o-tomic-omic. Boomstick: WHATEVER! Even without it, she can take an unusually high amount of damage. Her limo was once destroyed by the rowdyruff boys WHILE SHE WAS IN IT, and she was perfectly fine and ready to sue their asses off! Wiz: And one time she tricked Santa Claus into thinking that she was the only girl on the nice list one year. As a result, he gave her the REAL superpowers she had always wanted. Boomstick: What?! This little bitch gets superpowers from Santa, and I never got my Dinosaur?! Bullshit. Wiz: Buuuut, those powers were later taken away anyway... so yeah... WEAKNESSES SUSCEPTIBLE TO ICE AND FREEZING CAN'T STRATEGIZE ON THE FLY IMMATURE AND QUICK TO ANGER DOESN'T UNDERSTAND HER OWN FAULTS Boomstick: Despite all her power, Princess does have some drawbacks. After all, she's only 5. And while she can sometimes act very intelligent and mature for her age, even thinking up some pretty crafty plots if given the time, she's not very good at showing this maturity and intelligence in a fight. Wiz: It's true. If Princess finds herself in a fight, she will often simply try to outmatch her foe with brute force if she didn't have a plan already prepared. Not only this, but if things don't go her way, she will get very angry very quickly, and even throw temper tantrums. She also has no real defence against ice and freezing. This was how her original fibre-o-tomic-omic was destroyed. Boomstick: To top it all off, Princess sees herself as an idol of perfection and is adamant that she has no faults, which just means she won't ever try to calm her anger or think of backup plans. Wiz: But despite all this, Princess is a true powerhouse and an amazingly tough rival to the powerpuff girls. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants and with her fibre-o-tomic-omic, she may not need to stop for anything at all. Boomstick: Except the powerpuffs. They're not gonna let her join ever. How does she not get that yet..? Blossom: This better be good, Princess... Princess: It will be! I promise! Just follow me! Bowser Jr Wiz: King Bowser Koopa is the feared and tyrannical ruler of the koopa troop. A vast army of Goombas, Koopas, bo-bombs and many many more. Leading this army are his seven generals, the koopalings. But who is charge of them..? Why his son, of course. Prince Bowser Junior. Boomstick: Heh... Nepotism. NAME: BOWSER JUNIOR AGE: 9-10 HEIGHT: 4'4" ''' '''SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE KOOPA TROOP LEFT HANDED SHIGERU MIYAMOTO IS HIS MOTHER Wiz: Raised by his single father for around 10 years, Bowser Junior is the prince of the koopa troop. And when he wants something, well... he gets it! Whether that's through his father getting it for him or simply going out and getting it himself. Boomstick: Wait, He's the prince? What about to koopalings? Aren't they, like his siblings? Wiz: Actually, no. At least, not biologically. It's been confirmed that the koopalings are not Bowser's children. They could possibly be nephews and nieces to bowser, or maybe adopted. But nothing has been confirmed except that Bowser Jr is his only biological child. Boomstick: Huh... Well, anyway. Bowser Junior gets what he wants, regardless of anything or anyone in his way. Even a mother. Wiz: When Bowser Jr asked his father about his mother, Bowser never gave him a real answer. Rather, he lied to his own son by saying that Princess Peach was his mom. And that Mario was the one kidnapping the Princess. Boomstick: Junior was furious at the "Bad man, Mario" and began hatching a plan to steal his "mother" back from him. A plan so crazy... it just might work. He would disguise himself as Mario, cover the popular holiday destination of Isle Delfino in goop, and have Mario arrested for it. Then, while he was locked away, he would steal Peach back from him. Wiz: The plan worked surprisingly well, except Mario wasn't locked up. He was instead sentenced to community service and forced to clean up the mess that Junior had made. Boomstick: Community service is, like, the worst sentence someone could get. Helping others by cleaning up their mess... I'd rather get life! FIRE BREATH - FIRE STREAMS AND HOMING FIRE BALLS STURDY SPIKED KOOPA SHELL SONIC ROAR - TEMPORARILY SHRINKS FOES SHADOW MARIO BANDANA MAGIC PAINTBRUSH - CREATES PORTALS AND DAMAGING GOOP Wiz: Bowser Junior, despite being young is a pretty tough fighter. As a Koopa, he has an incredibly tough spiky shell on his back that he can hide inside of in he needs to fight defensively. And, while he's in the shell, he's still a threat, as he can spin around and dash back and forth to attack while he's hidden away. And despite not being able to see, he somehow seems to always know where his target is while hidden in his shell. Boomstick: And, like any good dragon, Junior is capable of breathing fire. At first, all he could manage were a few embers and some smoke. But since then he's been practicing and can now shoot fireballs from his mouth which home slightly, or streams of fire for a close range attack. Wiz: He also wears the Shadow Mario Bandana. When he covers his snout with this bandana, Bowser Junior takes on the form of his enemy, Mario, and gains the ability to do everything Mario can do. Including jumping high, breaking bricks with his bare hands and becoming basically equal to Mario in everyway. Boomstick: Hey, wiz? Has anyone every shouted at you so loud that before you have a chance to emotionally respond you just feel... small? Well, Bowser Jr can LITERALLY do that. His sonic roar attack lets him temporarily shrink his opponents, lowering their strength and speed. Though this only lasts for about 10-20 seconds. Wiz: In addition to these abilities, Bowser Junior wields the magic paintbrush. A device created and given to him by Professor E. Gadd, who was under the impression that he was giving the paintbrush to Mario at the time. This magic paintbrush can be used to create many types of graffiti with many different effects. Boomstick: One kind of graffiti goop damages a foe the longer they stand in it. Plus junior himself is completely immune to this effect. Another type of goop allows Junior to create pulsating yellow forcefields. Wiz: Well, I wouldn't exactly call them forcefields. More like small yellow blockades. And they can be dissolved by fruit juice. Boomstick: Fruit juice?! Wiz: Ok, yeah. It's a very odd and specific weakness for a substance to have, but it's also the only weakness it has. Fruit juice is the only thing that can dissolve this stuff. Unfortunately, that goes for Bowser Junior too. He can't remove them either unless he has some juice ready on standby. Boomstick: Fuckin' fruit juice... Really?! Ugh... Anyway, The final kind of graffiti that the magic paintbrush can create is rainbow graffiti. This stuff, when painted on a surface, can be used as an instant teleportation portal to anywhere Junior wants to go. Wiz: In Mario sunshine, he usually paints this in an M shape, but this not necessary, and was only done to try and incriminate Mario further. Boomstick: So what else has the little runt got? THE JUNIOR CLOWN CAR - UNIQUE DESIGN JUST FOR HIM SAWS, DRILLS, WRECKING BALLS AND VARIOUS RANDOM WEAPONS ROBOTIC ARMS CAR FORM MECHA-KOOPAS THE KOOPA CANNON Wiz: He pilots the Junior Clown Car, a miniature version of his father's Koopa Clown Car. It's a one man, propeller powered, flying machine that can also transform into a car form to dash around and charge into enemies. Boomstick: Not only that, but it also houses SOOOOO many weapons! Let's list 'em off! We got; circular saws, drills, wrecking balls, a fork and A freaking tongue?! What the actual hell!? Wiz: It also houses an seemingly endless supply of Mecha-Koopas, small automatic robots that will wander around and explode upon contact with an enemy. However, If picked up before they have a chance to detonate, they can be thrown right back. In addition to all this, it also features two robotic arms that can either be used to hold objects and grab enemies, or simply deliver a rapid flurry of punches. Boomstick: Moving onto what's truly important, within the mouth of the Junior Clown Car is a cannon! This powerful weapon fires large spherical hunks of raw iron at foes and can be charged for extra power and range. Wiz: and while it's not technically a part of the Junior Clown Car, Bowser Junior also keeps a hammer in there that he can use to smack his foes around. MINIATURE AIRSHIP MECHA BOWSER MEGALEG MEGAHAMMER THE BOOMSDAY MACHINE Wiz: Bowser Junior also commands his own airship. His airship is much smaller than most of the ships in Bowser's fleet, but it's still a deadly force. Much like the clown car, it has propeller powered flight. Boomstick: More importantly though, it has 6 cannons on it! That's 3 on each side. Each of these cannons can fire bombs that explode on contact and homing bullet bills. Also, there figurehead on the front of the ship, shaped like Junior's father, can fire a wave of three flaming rocks from it's mouth. Wiz: Moving away from weapons for a moment, Bowser Junior may be a spoiled little brat, but he's actually surprisingly intelligent. With a help from his father, Bowser Junior was able to design and construct several giant mechs which he used to fight against Mario! Boomstick: The first was Mecha-Bowser. A gigantic, immobile, robot copy of his old man. It's got five homing bullet bill launchers on it's chest and a powerful flamethrower inside it's mouth. Wiz: The head can remove itself from the body by use of a propeller and a hot air balloon as a means of escape if the machine is destroyed. Boomstick: AHEM! Sorry Wiz, but we're talking about mechs here. Leave this to me! The next mech was Megaleg. This enormous tripedal machine is remote controlled, so Junior doesn't need to ride it to fight with it. Each of it's three legs are huge and capable of crushing foes. It also features TONS of bullet bill launchers all over itself! The third mech was the powerful Megahammer. This mech also has multiple bill launchers, as well as a huge banzai bill launcher! It can fire of laser shockwaves and, as you probably guessed from the name, it has two giant hammers for arms that it can use to crush foes. Unlike Megaleg, Megahammer requires a pilot, but just like mecha-bowser it's head can eject as an escape pod. And finally, we have my personal favourite, The Boomsday Machine. This one is another one that needs a pilot. It's a slow moving, tower of a tank that has giant rotating firebars, fireball launchers and powerful fans that can push away approaching threats with a huge gust of wind! Ooooooh... It's beautiful!! Wiz: Uhh... You ok, Boomstick..? Boomstick: Shhh... J-just... Gimmie a second... Wiz: AHEM... Anyway, despite being very powerful, all of his mechs have extremely obvious weakspots. Megahammer has three large blue circles on it's body that can be broken through by rebounding it's own bullet bills back at it. Megaleg has a glass top that, when broken, removes it's power source, making it useless. And The Boomsday Machine also has a glass dome on top through which the driver can be seen. Boomstick: Phew. Sorry about that. I'm back... Wiz: The only mech without a weakspot it Mecha-Bowser. But Mecha-Bowser is pretty shoddily put together, and a couple hits can shut it down. FEATS CASUALLY FIGHTS MARIO AND LUIGI BY HIMSELF DESIGNED HIS MECHS BY HIMSELF AND BUILT THEM WITH HELP STRATEGIC MINDSET SURVIVED HIS BOOMSDAY MACHINE EXPLODING TRICKED AN ENTIRE ISLAND INTO THINKING MARIO WAS A CRIMINAL Wiz: Despite only being young, Bowser Junior is tough as nails. He constantly fights against Mario bare handed and even fought Mario and Luigi at the same time while in his junior clown car. Boomstick: And we all know that for a couple plumbers, those brothers are surprisingly strong! Wiz: He's smart enough to have designed four giant mechs all by himself and pilot them all too. On top of this, when in a fight he's open to switching up his strategy or going for cheap shots if his current plan of attack isn't working. Boomstick: He easily survived the explosion that occurred when his Boomsday Machine was destroyed and his shell is almost indestructible! WEAKNESSES COCKY AND ARROGANT VULNERABLE OUT OF HIS SHELL CAN OFTEN BE LAZY LACKS HAND TO HAND COMBAT SKILLS Wiz: All of that aside though, Bowser Junior has his downsides. He can be very cocky and arrogant, often dancing, taunting and laughing at his foes during a fight. And while he often does a good job keeping a cool head, he will eventually lose his temper. Not to mention that Junior can sometimes be just a little lazy. Boomstick: A little? He's recently started using his junior clown car to play tennis! He plays tennis IN A VEHICLE. That's not just lazy. That's downright not giving a shit! Wiz: Well, yeah. You're right. He also prefers fighting in his clown car which is understandable. Outside of his Shadow Mario transformation, Bowser Junior doesn't have much in the way of hand to hand combat. Not only that, but when his head's not in his shell, it's pretty vulnerable. But Bowser junior still powerful. Boomstick: Junior has adopted his father's saying of "Grin and bear it. And if that doesn't work, Grin and crush it." Wiz: With a combination of his thick shell, bright mind and powerful machines, he could easily do either of those strategies. Boomstick: Now if only his attitude was less... bratty. That's about the only thing stopping him from being awesome in my book. Bowser Jr.: This time, I won't even need my Dad's help to take care of you! Polls Who are you rooting for? Princess Morbucks Bowser Jr. Who do you think will win? Princess Morbucks Bowser Jr. Fight Wiz: Alright, The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLE!!! PPG Narrator: "THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE! Such a nice day in town as usual. It seems the powerpuff girls are having a nice day off for a change. Well that's boring. Maybe we should see what's going on with one of their fiendish foes!" In the centre of town, a pure white stretch limousine is parked out in front of a multi-story department store. Up on the third floor, a rather short figure walks up to the counter, covered in a hat and trench coat. "Ahem!" Came a female voice from beneath the hat. "I'm here for the... special section of the store..." the voice said again. It seemed to have a very light lisp to it. "Special section..? I'm not sure what you mean..." The attendant at the counter said, drumming his fingers on the counter. "Could you specify..?" "I could, but that would be wrong..." She said, completing the password. The attendant at the counter pressed a button and a door opened up behind him. The short figure pushed the attendant aside and entered the door, into the black market. She threw off her hand and threw her trench coat aside too. It was Princess Morbucks. Wearing he everyday clothes of a white shirt, yellow sweater, purple skirt and, of course, her signature crown. She began to walk through the market, looking around at the various stolen valuables, weapons and other various items. "Miss Morbucks! Miss Morbucks!!" Called out a crazy voice. Princess followed the voice and looked over to see a crazed looking scientist. "Do I know you..?" Princess asked, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms. "N-no! But I know all about you! And I've got just the thing you've been looking for!" The scientist said excitedly, diving back into his stall and rummaging around before finally pulling out a glass vial filled with a strange black liquid and labelled "Chemical X". "Well? What do ya think?" Princess gasped. That was exactly what she needed. "Using that chemical X... I could have my lab create a potion or something that could give me super powers..! NO WAY!!" She cheered out happily. "I'll take it! How much?!" "$90,500,000" The scientist said, with an evil grin. Princess seemed unfazed though. "What? That's all? Wait here! I'll be right back. The rest of my money is with Carmichael in the limo!" And then she ran of, cheering happily to herself. But, just across the room, another young villain had over heard the conversation. The prince of koopas stomped across the room over to the scientist. "Hey! You there!!" Demanded Bowser Junior. "Hand over that Chemical X stuff! I wanna make myself some super powers!!" "Sorry, Sonny! You're a little late. I've already got a sale. If you want it, you're gonna have to outbid her." the scientist said, before laughing evilly and pointing at Junior. Junior could feel his anger building. He didn't like when people said no to him. "But. I. WANT IT!!!" He suddenly screamed out, with impossible volume, causing the scientist to literally shrink. While the scientist was shrunk, Junior wandered over and delivered a strong kick, sending the tiny man right across the room. Then he swiped up the vial of Chemical X. "Haha! Mine!" "Umm... I think you'll find that chemical X is MINE, lizard-breath" Said Princess, having returned to the black market. Junior retreated into his shell, still holding the vial, and when he came back out, he wasn't holding it anymore. He'd left it inside his shell. "Sorry, but if you want this stuff back, you're gonna have to go through me!" Junior proclaimed loudly. "Hmph! So be it!" Replied Princess. FIGHT Princess immediately reached up to her head and pulled two Razor Tiaras from behind her crown and threw them at Bowser Junior. Junior stood perfectly still and crossed his arms. The two razor tiaras flew straight past him, missing him entirely. Bowser Junior couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at Princess' horrible aim. Princess growled at Junior's taunting and grabbed another Razor Tiara and threw it. This time, the aim improved greatly and smacked Junior right between the eyes. Junior's laughing was quickly replaced by growling. He retreated into his shell again and began spinning before launching himself at Princess. Without much time to react, princess fired a grapple up to the ceiling and used it to pull herself out of harms way, so she was hanging from the ceiling. Sensing she had moved, Junior came out of his shell, looking around for Princess, before finding her hanging from the ceiling by her grapple. He opened his mouth and fired three fireballs out and up at her. The first two hit her backside, burning her lightly. "Ow!! Hey, watch where you're shooting those things! This skirt is worth more than your entire existence!" She called down. Then, the third fireball hit her grapple line, causing her to suddenly fall, smacking face first into the floor. Junior once again retreated into his shell and began spinning, launching himself at Princess again. This time, though, she was still getting up and was a very easy target. He smacked right into her, sending her flying across the room and smashing through a window, right down to the sidewalk below. Princess pulled herself up to her feet, groaning in pain. Her body was sore all over from the fall. "Ugh... I gotta get my fibre-o-tomic-omic!" She spotted her limo not too far away and quickly ran towards it. Back up in the black market, Junior pulled his magic paintbrush out of his shell and used it to create a portal, which he leapt through. The portal led him down to the sidewalk, right next to a pure white limo. He looked around for a moment, looking for the girl he was fighting, when suddenly, the trunk of the limo swung open and Princess stood there in her fibre-o-tomic-omic powersuit. "TA DA!" She called out, showing off her outfit. Junior growled and gave a big swing with his paintbrush, sending a large blob of graffiti goop at Princess. She quickly brought up a forcefield, stopping the graffiti, then activated her jetpack, blasting forwards and punching Junior right in the face, sending him back a few feet. Junior quickly pulled himself up. "Fine. You wanna change? I'll change too..." Junior pulled off his usual white bandana to reveal his Shadow Mario Bandana underneath. He pulled it up over his snout and transformed into Shadow Mario. Using her jet pack, Princess blasted towards him again, fist pulled back and ready to strike. Shadow Mario acted quickly and drew a small yellow squiggle in midair, creating a graffiti forcefield. Princess crashed right into it, unable to break through. Then, Shadow Mario jumped right over it and swung his brush, performing a quick combo of strikes with it. Princess charged her hands with electricity and fired a short range blast of lighting right at Shadow Mario, blasting him back. She then blasted forwards again and delivered a strong uppercut to the chin. Shadow Mario was launched up into the air, but he managed to land fairly well, thanks to having improved athleticism. Junior then removed his bandana. "Gah! This isn't working. I need more firepower!" He quickly scribbled up another portal and dived through. As he jumped through, he left a graffiti forcefield on it to avoid Princess following him. That didn't stop Princess from trying though. She flew after Junior and up to his shielded portal. She began attempting to punch and shoot her way through but she simply couldn't. Even her mighty fibre-o-tomic-omic couldn't break through it. "Grrr!! GET BACK HERE WITH MY CHEMICAL X!!!" She suddenly burst out in a fit of anger. "If you insist!" Came Junior's voice. She turned to see where it had come from, only to be greeted by the Junior Clown Car in car form, inches away from her. Junior slammed into her and used his hammer to beat her on the head a few times. She responded by firing a laser blast form the gem on her crown right into his face. She managed to fly off of the clown car finally, and it took to the air right after her with it's propeller. Princess cracked her knuckles and blasted forwards, ready to punch Junior right in the nose when. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Junior shrieked, right in Princess's face, causing her to shrink down.to about a quarter of Junior's height. "W-what the..?!" Princess said, completely caught off guard. The Junior Clown Cars' arms came out, with boxing gloves on the end. "G'night, Moneybags!" Taunted Junior, before he slammed the boxing gloves together, with princess in between them. "Ha! Too easy!" He cheered. He retracted the arms back into the clown car, only to be shocked when he didn't see Princess there. "Wait... WHAT?!" Suddenly, something hit him on the back of the head. Hard. "Ouch!" Then again, this time from the side. Then again from another angle. It was princess! She was flying around him in a circle, firing lasers from her palms at him. "What?! How did you dodge that?!" Princess didn't answer. She just kept flying around, angrily shooting lasers at Junior until the sonic scream finally wore of and she grew back to her normal size. She let out a relived sigh that it wasn't a permanent change and she gave a downward kick to the top of Junior's head, sending him and the clown car back down to ground level. Princess flew right after them. As she flew at him, Junior quickly tried to think up a plan, and then he thought of one. Princess finally caught up and threw another punch, But Junior just barely dodged it and used his robotic arm to grab one of the wings of Princess' jet pack, before slamming her against the ground repeatedly. Then, without giving her time to recover, he launched an all out assault. He hit her with everything. The Drills, the saw, the tongue, the fork. He just kept on going and going. Finally, he got her trapped in a punching combo and ended it by swinging around a wrecking ball and sending Princess hurtling backwards down the street. Princess was beginning to get frustrated. Her all out offensive strategy wasn't working as much as she first hoped. She's need to kick it up a notch. She slowly brought herself back to her feet. She looked up and saw Junior charging up his Koopa Cannon. She let the anger and rage build inside her, knowing that this turtle had her chemical X only fuelled her strength. Finally, Bowser Junior fired the cannon at full charge, launching a cannonball at Princess. With a yell of fury, she swung her fist and connected with the cannonball... and it went flying right back at junior! Shocked at this, Junior quickly tried to get out the way, but simply didn't manage it in time. The cannonball collided with his Junior clown car and knocked him back and out of it. He fell to the ground a couple of feet from the Clown car. Princess, using her jetpack, blasted off high into the sky, before dropping back down, right on top of the junior clown car, crushing it to pieces. Junior was starting to get frustrated now. But he was keeping a clear head as best he could. He needed to strategize. He pulled out his paintbrush again and made another portal with a forcefield blockade. Princess folded her arms, wondering what the dragon wannabe would be bringing in next. He question was quickly answered when an airship flew down from the sky, with Bowser Junior dancing on top of it. Princess glared up at the airship. "Seriously? You're gonna fight me with tiny pirate ship?. It's wooden..." "Nope! I'm just gonna pilot my Megaleg from up here!" Bowser Junior replied, pulling out a small remote and pressing a big red button. Suddenly, from the sky, a giant three legged robot dropped down and towered above Princess. Both the airship, and Megaleg, Began firing bullet bills down towards Princess. She charged her palms with energy and fired off laser blasts, destroying the bullets as they closed in on her. She took to the sky again and flew above Megaleg, spotting a glass dome directly on the top of it, surrounded by a metal fence. "Heh~ that looks like a weak spot if I've ever seen one!" She chuckled to herself before blasting down and delivering a powerful punch to the dome, immediately breaking the glass and removing the power source from Megaleg, causing the robot to collapse right there. Junior was shocked. Megaleg was down just as quickly as it got here! He quickly piloted the Airship to face Princess and fire some flaming rocks at her. She blasted them out of the sky easily though. "Gah... This is not going well..." Junior said, looking down at his remote control. "Ugh. FINE! Time to bring out the big guns! THE BOOMSDAY MACHINE!" He pressed another button and from the sky another machine dropped down. A large vehicle that seemed like a cross between a Tower and a Tank. Junior dropped the anchor for his airship and leapt from it into the cockpit for the Boomsday machine. He then immediately began blasting fireballs at Princess. She brought up another forcefield around herself, shielding herself from the fireballs and scanned around the machine looking for weakspots again. And once again, she spotted Bowser Junior inside the glass cockpit, driving the machine. "Alright, dino. I'm getting bored and tired of waiting. It's time for you to give back my Chemical X!!" She screamed, blasting down and shattering clean through the glass. She delivered one good punch to the inside of the cockpit and the Boomsday Machine blew up. Junior went flying down the street, hidden safely in his shell from the explosion, but the vial of Chemical X rolled out of his shell. He slowly brought himself out of his shell. He was weak and sore all over. Princess carefully flew down and landed next to him, picking up the glass vial. "Ahh. Finally. Looks like this is all over. See, all you had to do was stop being such a spoiled brat and give me what I want~" Princess said. Bowser Junior couldn't take it anymore. His temper had reached boiling point. And the hypocrisy in what Princess was saying was getting to him. "Do you know who I am? I'm Princess Morbucks! I'm richer than everyone you know combined! I'm the only person who deserves this Chemical X" And that was it. Junior snapped. HE opened his mouth wide and began charging up a massive blast of fire. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!!!!" He screamed. "OH, PUT A CORK IN IT!" Princess screamed right back, suddenly shoving a wad of money into Bowser Junior's mouth. "Now if you don't mind, I have some superpowers to make." And just like that, Princess flew off, leaving Junior very confused... Then, the flames in Bowser junior's mouth ignited the wad of money. But this wasn't just an ordinary wad of money... It was a moneytov. BOOM! Bowser Junior's head suddenly exploded from the inside in a large ball of fire, setting the rest of his body on fire. Junior's now headless body slumped over onto it's stomach, blood pooling out of his neck. K.O. Results Princess cries to Bowser about something and Bowser looks shocked before storming off. As soon as Bowser exits, Princess stops her fake crying and pulls out the Chemical X, before laughing maniacally. Meanwhile, Bowser Junior's headless burning corpse lays in the street surrounded by broken machinery. The powerpuff girls are floating nearby, wondering what happened. Suddenly, Bowser leaps into frame and roars angrily at the powerpuff girls, thinking they killed his son. Boomstick: Woah... What a badass death. Talk about a moneyshot, am I right Wiz? Wiz: Despite Bowser Junior being slightly more strategic than Princess, and being able to keep a clear head, that means nothing when Princess' Fibre-o-tomic-omic outclassed him in pretty much every other way. Boomstick: Without her powersuit, Princess was just a helpless 5 year old girl with a little more durability than usual, which gave Junior a big advantage, but the moment the fibrey thingy entered the picture, it was over for Junior. Wiz: It's been stated as fact that the fibre-o-tomic-omic gives Princess strength equal to that of a powerpuff girl and in the episode "Members only" Buttercup is shown lifting a mountain complete with a building on the top. If princess truly had that kind of strength, then nothing Bowser Junior threw at her would stand a chance. On top of this, she tanks physical blows from the powerpuffs everyday, which means she can take punches from the girls who can lift mountains! Boomstick: PFF! The powerpuff girls are good guys. Surely they would hold back to avoid hurting her. Wiz: While that is a very plausible possibility, she also tanked a kick from Brick, leader of the evil counter parts of the Powerpuff girls, the rowdyruff boys. And the Rowdyruffs boys are equal to the girls in everyway too, except they don't hold back for any reason. On top of this, while Bowser Junior has never won a fight against Mario and Luigi, Princess (excluding her first fight) has never lost a fight with the Powerpuff girls. She always fights with enough skill and strength to match all three of them and is only defeated via unconventional means, such as tricking her or making deals with her. Boomstick: And let's face it, as tough as Mario and Luigi are, they aren't exactly on the same level as the powerpuff girls, are they? Wiz: In the end, it really didn't matter what mechs or abilities Junior had. As long as Princess had her Fibre-o-tomic-omic, the prince of the koopas stood no chance. Boomstick: Looks like Princess' riches really blew Junior's mind. Wiz: The winner is Princess Morbucks. Do you agree with the results of this fight? Yes No Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Mattardis Category:Season Premiere Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network Vs Nintendo Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Mattardis' completed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015